


Just the way you like it

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Coffee, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:Getting them a coffee just the way they like it
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 29
Kudos: 242





	Just the way you like it

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm stuck on this food/drink trail, but when I saw this prompt I couldn't resist (coffee is my weakness). Now, I didn't expect to write a reveal in this series, actually I expect most of them will be post-reveal, but this idea just formed in my mind and well, this is the result. I haven't written Adrien actively suspecting Marinette of being Ladybug in a long time so this was a lot of fun. I hope you like it!

Adrien stole a glance at Marinette as he waited for their coffees. He couldn’t help noticing that she looked a lot more relaxed as she sat at their table, alone. He’d always thought she was easily flustered, that the way she acted around him wasn’t anything to do with him. Since he’d started paying attention more, he couldn’t help seeing that this was not the case. But now the reason for her jumbled words and blushes was different in his mind.

Now was as good a time as any to test his theory. Along with his other one. Asking someone to go to the nearby store to buy some oat milk would have been considered a hassle by many, but he didn’t mind waiting a few more minutes just to see the look on her face. 

Although by now he was 99% sure that he was right. It was true, it wasn’t necessarily a big giveaway that both Marinette and Ladybug liked their coffee with oat milk. Plenty of people did. However, they didn’t all have a habit of bringing their own coffee in a thermo mug so that they could drink it just the way they liked it anywhere. But most importantly, it wasn’t the first time he’d suspected that they were the same person. So this was just one more thing that had sparked his curiosity. (He really hoped that what they said about cats and curiosity wouldn’t turn out to be true.)

He was still looking at her, so he saw when she lifted a hand to put a lock of hair behind her ear and a finger brushed her earring. His heart fluttered when he focused on that earring. It was inconspicuous, nothing like Ladybug’s earrings apart from the shape. Then again, he knew this was the case with his ring in camouflage mode too. It was more about the fact that she never seemed to take them off, which he'd also realised recently. 

He’d thought about that the first time he decided to snoop around. He’d asked her why she preferred oat milk in her coffee. It was a casual question, which didn’t seem that strange to ask as she drank from her own mug at school. She’d tucked her hair behind her ear again, a nervous tick maybe? And she’d said she didn’t like the taste of real milk. 

Had he been surprised to hear the same answer from Ladybug just a few hours later? Maybe not, but he’d had to work hard to hide his real reaction. It was his first real clue. What were the chances that they’d both give the same answer, word for word?

After that he’d racked his brain to think of a way to approach her and broach the subject. He needed her to know. He still wasn’t sure if this plan would work, but so far, so good - they were in the cafe, on their own, and her coffee was almost ready. 

He smiled at the barista as she handed him their coffees, making sure to leave a big tip for her and whoever it was that had bought the oat milk. She caught his eye, tilting her head towards Marinette waiting at the table and said with a smile, “I hope she appreciates the effort.” Maybe it was easy to see through him, he thought as he took the drinks and walked towards the table.

“Coffee for the lady,” he said as he put the cup down in front of her and saw her jump a little in surprise at his words. He tried to bite back a smile. 

“Thank you, Adrien,” she said, smiling and his heart fluttered again. They had the same smile, he couldn't believe he'd missed that for so long. 

“It’s just the way you like it,” he said, trying to sound casual. He saw her eyes widen in surprise. She’d been reluctant to join him for coffee exactly because she’d thought that she’d had to make do with plain old black coffee. 

“Really? They never have oat milk,” she said, genuinely confused. 

“Well, they found some when I asked for it,” he said, smiling.

He saw it register. The fact that he’d remembered how she liked it was one thing, although he was sure this wasn’t a small feat too. People tend to forget such small details when they don’t concern them. But the fact that he’d specifically asked for it and somehow managed to deliver, was another. She must have realised that there was something special about that gesture.

She looked at him, her cheeks getting suffused with colour and he had to sit on his hands to stop himself from reaching over to touch her. The blush looked so good on her and it was because of him. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but was it too much to hope that he could be the mysterious guy?

“You didn’t have to,” she said quietly. 

“But I wanted to. It was worth it to see the smile on your face,” he replied, eyes locked on hers as he said it. He wanted to make sure the meaning was clear. He wanted to make her happy, he wanted to give her this small pleasure, it wasn’t just a mindless thing he’d done. 

Judging by the soft look in her eyes, she’d caught that.  He watched her take a sip and close her eyes in delight. It made his heart soar. Yes, she deserved that and he was happy he could give it to her. 

“How is it?” he asked her.

“Perfect,” she sighed. He hadn’t expected that opening but it was as good as any.

“I think you meant to say purr-fect,” he said, making sure to roll the ‘r’ just right and to accompany it with a trademark Chat grin. 

He saw her gasp, no doubt her mind was going into overdrive. He hadn’t even tried to be subtle. Coupled with the coffee gesture, he’d given her enough food for thought. And she was smart, she could figure it out. 

“Aren't you a sneaky kitty?” she said with a smile when she regained her composure. Her choice of words wasn’t random, that much was clear. Although if she wasn’t right, it wouldn’t be too obvious too, what she was trying to tell him. She was good.

“Only for you, m’lady,” he said, the last word only for her ears as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. Her blush was back in full force and she looked adorable. 

What surprised him was that she recovered too quickly and patted the chair next to her. He’d purposely sat on the other side of the table, he didn’t want to crowd her personal space and as it became clear, he didn’t trust himself too. But with such an open invitation, he couldn’t resist. 

“Do I get a reward for the coffee?” he said as he sat down next to her, surprised at how easily he slipped into flirtatious Chat mode. He tapped his cheek with a finger and saw her roll her eyes. 

But then she leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Be careful what you wish for,” just as her hand on his other cheek gently made him turn so that he was face to face with her. And then she kissed him on the lips! It was a short but unbelievably soft kiss that melted him on the spot. 

It was the only thing he needed. He’d been right on both counts, he thought as he looked into her eyes and saw it all there too. 

**Author's Note:**

> By the looks of it, you'll soon know all my food/drink preferences. After strawberries and coffee, I'll just have to think of a way to include chocolate in another fic 😁


End file.
